


with certainty of tides

by blymoon



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blymoon/pseuds/blymoon
Summary: it’s so tempting to shut out the world, to stay here beneath the blankets, in jamie’s arms, where nothing bad could ever touch them.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	with certainty of tides

dani finds comfort in their routine. the alarm beeps at 4:45, and the same as every morning jamie grumbles and curses and pulls her in closer, closer, closer. 

“stay,” she sighs into dani’s ear, and it’s warm and soft and so tempting to shut out the world, to stay here beneath the blankets, in jamie’s arms, where nothing bad could ever touch them.

“we’ve got work,” dani says, pressing kisses to her shoulder, her cheek, the hollow of her ear. she sits up, throws the covers back and lets the cool air come rushing in like the tide. jamie whines at the intrusion. 

“what’s the point in owning the damn shop if we can’t skiv off every once in a while?”

“hmm,” dani pretends to think as her lips linger over the arch of jamie’s brow. “food...rent...the intrinsic desire to help something grow with nothing but your hands and your love.”

“i’d rather give you my hands and my love,” jamie tries for playful but it’s soft, so soft, and the warmth of love blooms full in dani’s chest just like the first time. she grasps jamie’s outstretched fingers, and presses her lips to each, carefully, purposefully.

“i’ll fix tea,” she mumbles into jamie’s palm. there are callouses on the pads of her fingers, and a scar across her knuckles from an unwieldy pair of sheers, and dani peppers kisses against her lifeline, long and clear and unbroken.

“all right, all right,” jamie concedes, brushes her thumb against the bridge of dani’s nose before pulling away. “no need to make threats.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! find me on tumblr @ blymoon.


End file.
